


Little secret

by Ami_hinako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy TsukiHina Day!!!, M/M, no beta we die like man
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami_hinako/pseuds/Ami_hinako
Summary: Tsukishima knows something isn't right.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Chúc mừng ngày của TsukiHina ye yeeee!!!!

Tsukishima biết có điều gì đó không ổn ở đây.

Nói như vậy cũng không đúng lắm, không phải là có trộm đột nhập vào căn hộ hay sắp tận thế gì cả, chỉ là một tháng gần đây cậu cảm thấy có gì đó là lạ. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên Tsukishima suy nghĩ về nó, nhưng có nghĩ đến mấy cậu cũng chẳng có ý tưởng chuyện gì đang xảy ra hết. Oái oăm ở chỗ mọi chuyện thường xảy ra vào sáng sớm, Tsukishima đoán rằng khi ấy là tầm 4-5 giờ sáng gì đó, mà cậu thì không phải con người thích dậy sớm lắm, hay nói rõ hơn, cậu ghét việc phải dậy sớm và nhiều lúc cậu không thể dậy sớm được. Dù sao thì giờ học sớm nhất của cậu cũng bắt đầu vào lúc 9 giờ sáng, căn hộ cũng chẳng xa trường là bao nên cậu chẳng việc gì phải dậy từ lúc sáng sớm tinh mơ cả. 

Chính vì thế nên, chết tiệt, cậu không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra hết.

Tsukishima cũng đã từng đặt chuông báo thức để có thể thức dậy lúc 4 giờ sáng - cậu đã cố làm vậy 5 lần trong suốt một tháng đổ lại rồi - nhưng rốt cuộc cậu toàn ngủ quên và tất cả những gì Tsukishima nhận lại được là tiếng cằn nhằn của Hinata vì cậu đã để chuông reo inh ỏi khiến Hinata không thể ngủ tiếp được. Lần gần đây nhất cậu cố thức giấc theo chuông báo thức lúc 4 giờ, Hinata đã gào lên “Kei, nếu như cậu không thể dậy đúng giờ thì đừng đặt chuông nữa!! Tôi phải tập chạy buổi sáng lúc 4 rưỡi và cậu định tước đi nửa tiếng ngủ thêm của tôi luôn hả???” và cậu thì không nỡ phá tan giấc ngủ của Hinata theo cách nhẫn tâm như vậy.

Chắc mọi người cũng nghĩ rằng sao cậu không hỏi Hinata?

Câu hỏi hay đấy. Nhưng là một câu hỏi thừa vì Hinata đã trả lời cậu năm lần bảy lượt là mình không biết gì cả rồi. Tsukishima đâu phải loại người ngu ngốc không biết hỏi người khác đâu? 

\- Kei, cậu lại uống cà phê rồi.

Hinata bước vào phòng ngủ với mái tóc vẫn còn ướt. Tsukishima thấy vậy mới đập tay xuống giường ra hiệu cho cậu ngồi xuống bên cạnh để mình lau khô tóc cho cậu. Hinata vui vẻ ngồi xuống, đưa cho Tsukishima chiếc khăn cậu vắt trên vai. Những việc vụn vặt như này không biết từ bao giờ đã thành thói quen của cả hai. Đây cũng là cách để hai người dành thời gian kể cho nhau nghe những chuyện xảy ra trong ngày hôm nay, chuyện gì vui, chuyện gì buồn, thậm chí có những ngày Tsukishima và Hinata không nói với nhau câu nào, họ chỉ đơn giản tận hưởng sự im lặng và cảm giác thoải mái khi ở bên nhau mà thôi. Thật tốt vì không phải Hinata lúc nào cũng ồn ào.

\- Sáng nay cậu đã uống cà phê rồi, giờ mà uống thêm cốc nữa thì làm sao mà ngủ được chứ geez… - Hinata tiếp tục cằn nhằn.  
\- Sáng mai là hạn cuối nộp tiểu luận rồi nên đêm nay tôi định thức khuya một chút. Bài cũng gần xong rồi, đừng lo, tôi sẽ đi ngủ sau khi làm xong bài mà. Cậu ấy, đừng có mà thức đua với tôi, ngủ sớm đi không thì không cao lên được đâu.  
\- Hứ, ai mà thèm thức đua với cậu! – Hinata lè lưỡi tỏ vẻ hờn dỗi. – Vì ngủ sớm nên sức khỏe người ta mới tốt như này đấy, cậu mới là người cần xem lại bản thân chứ không phải tôi đâu!!  
\- Ít nhất tôi cao hơn cậu.  
\- Im đi Kei chết tiệt!!

=

\- Nhớ đi ngủ sớm đấy nhé. 

Hinata trèo lên giường sau khi chuẩn bị đồ đạc cho buổi tập bóng ngày mai. Cậu nằm sát vào tường, chừa chỗ bên ngoài cho Tsukishima nằm sau khi xong việc. Thường thì Hinata sẽ nằm ngoài còn Tsukishima nằm trong vì cậu phải chạy bộ sáng sớm nên nếu nằm trong thì chắc chắn cậu sẽ làm ảnh hưởng tới Tsukishima mất và cậu thì không thích ý tưởng đó lắm. 

Tsukishima gật đầu tỏ vẻ đã hiểu rồi đứng dậy tiền đến chỗ cậu, hôn nhẹ lên trán một cái thay cho lời chúc ngủ ngon rồi quay lại bàn làm việc. Hinata mỉm cười, không quên đặt 2 cái chuông báo thức rồi chìm vào giấc ngủ.

=

\- Cốc cà phê chết tiệt…

Tsukishima lẩm bẩm nguyền rủa cốc cà phê lần thứ bao nhiêu rồi cậu cũng không buồn đếm nữa và mở điện thoại kiểm tra giờ giấc, màn hình hiển thị 3:58 như thể đang cười nhạo cậu vậy. Bài tiểu luận đã xong, cậu đã nằm trên giường được gần một tiếng rồi nhưng kê từ khi đặt lưng xuống giường, cậu không tài nào chợp mắt nổi. Đếm cừu hay nghe nhạc nhẹ, cậu đã thử hết nhưng không cách nào hiệu quả cả. Nhìn Hinata say giấc nồng bên cạnh, Tsukishima không thể không cảm thấy ghen tị được. 

\- Đáng ra không nên uống cà phê…

Cậu thở dài, tự trách bản thân vì thói quen uống cà phê để giữ mình tỉnh táo này. Nhưng những lần trước cậu đều ngủ ngon lành, chỉ có mỗi lần này là cậu không ngủ được… Sao vậy nhỉ…

Đột nhiên nhớ tới chuyện cậu thắc mắc bấy lâu nay, Tsukishima vội mở màn hình điện thoại lên kiểm tra giờ. 4:10. Tuyệt vời, hoàn hảo, vậy là mọi chuyện sẽ sáng tỏ chỉ trong vài phút nữa, cuối cùng cậu cũng có thể biết được chuyện gì xảy ra bấy lâu nay rồi. 

Chẳng mấy chốc, nhạc chuông báo thức của Hinata vang lên, ngay lập tức cậu nhắm chặt mắt giả vờ ngủ.

\- Ưmmm… Đã đến giờ dậy rồi à…

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng Hinata lẩm bẩm bên tai một cách ngái ngủ. Tiếng chuông ngừng lại, hình như Hinata đã tắt đi rồi. Và rồi, cậu nghe thấy Hinata nói tiếp:

\- Đến lúc rồi hehe~

Ngay sau đó, cậu cảm thấy bờ môi ấm áp của Hinata trên trán mình, cánh tay của Hinata ở quanh người cậu, những sợi tóc cọ vào cằm cậu. Hinata vừa hôn lên trán cậu. Hinata đang ôm cậu. Thật ra ôm cũng không phải hành động hiếm gặp, chỉ là Tsukishima luôn là người chủ động, chứng kiến, không, là cảm nhận Hinata chủ động như này khiến cậu cảm thấy hạnh phúc dâng trào. Khoãn đã, có lẽ nào… Điều khiến cậu cảm thấy không ổn suốt bao lâu qua… là Hinata làm như này với cậu mỗi sáng ư…? Hinata... Trong phút chốc cậu cảm thấy mình đang lơ lửng giữa 9 tầng mây. Nếu như lúc này có ngay cái loa trong tay, cậu sẽ không ngần ngại mà hét lên cho cả thế giới biết Tsukishima Kei là người hạnh phúc nhất thế gian này.

\- Chỉ 5 phút nữa thôi rồi mình sẽ dậy! - Hinata vui vẻ nói, rúc đầu vào khuôn ngực Tsukishima.  
\- Ra đây là những gì cậu làm mỗi sáng à.

Tsukishima buột miệng nói nhưng vẫn nhắm mắt giả vờ ngủ. Hinata giật mình, mở to mắt kinh ngạc. Cậu, bị phát hiện rồi…

\- K-Kei-!!

Hinata kêu lên một tiếng khe khẽ, toan bật dậy thì bị Tsukishima kéo sát vào lòng. Hinata ấm thật đấy, Tsukishima nghĩ. Ôm Hinata trong lòng khiến cậu cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn rất nhiều. Bỗng dưng cơn buồn ngủ từ đâu kéo đến.

\- Nằm yên đây, phải có cậu tôi mới ngủ được. Hôm nay nghỉ chạy bộ đi.

Tsukishima nói cụt lủn một câu rồi im lặng, dường như đã chìm vào giấc ngủ. Về phía Hinata, người mới phút trước còn hốt hoảng vì bị bại lộ, sau khi nghe Tsukishima nói thì cậu khẽ cười, vươn tay ra tắt bảo thức rồi ôm Tsukishima:

\- Được thôi. Vì cậu cả đấy nhé.

**Author's Note:**

> Thật sự cám ơn những ai đã đọc đến đây ạ ;w; Lâu không viết fic nên mình có hơi lụt nghề nhưng nếu mọi người thấy Little Secret hay thì mình rất vui á XD Cám ơn mọi người vì đã đọc fic nhé và yêu thương TsukiHina thật nhiều nhaaaaaa!!!


End file.
